Abducted
by Susie G
Summary: Emily is abducted by a sadistic un-sub after her and JJ chase after him. Will Hotch find her in time to tell her he loves her? If she makes it out alive will she ever recover? Rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this story was based of the episode Revelations where Reid is taken by Tabias Hankel. But I have put my own spin on it and I hope you like it. This is in placed in season 2 and JJ has no boyfriend._

_I do not own anything of criminal minds and or its affiliates! _

* * *

Hotch leaned down eye level with the very shaken, emotional blonde before him. She had been crying, not in pain from injury, but from what had happened. She was blaming herself. Reid was sitting next to her as their legs dangled off the edge of the ambulance. He was trying his best to console his friend, rubbing her back, for there were no words that would make her feel better. Hotch placed his hand on her sholdur, "JJ?" He said. She looked into his eyes. The moonlight revealed the guilt embedded in her face. Hotch felt for her, a woman he cared for deeply was broken, so he tried to be as gently as he could with his words and tone, "JJ, I know this is hard, but I need to know what happened."

Her voice was shaky and her thoughts scrambled as she began, "I don't know…I went in the barn…she was around back…the dogs…gunshots…it's my fault Hotch…I suggested we split up…it's my fault…what he will do to her…I'm sorry."

Hotch patted her shoulder with no words of comfort. He noticed Morgan and Rossi hurriedly returning back, from behind the barn. Hotch's hand followed with JJ as she leaned into Reid's shoulder.

Hotch left the ambulance and went out of ear shot, of JJ, to see what Morgan and Rossi discovered. Morgan was quick to tell, quietly, but with urgency, "There were drag marks, and some blood. It doesn't look good Hotch."

"Do you think she's still alive?" Hotch asked.

Rossi replied, "My guess is he had no intention of killing her. He took advantage of an opportune moment and now has his new victim."

"Morgan call Garcia. Get her down here ASAP. We set up here, the clues to finding Emily will be in that house somewhere and were not leaving here till we find her."

Morgan walked off to call Garcia. Hotch walked off to himself with Rossi close behind. "We'll find her." Rossi's voice called out from behind him.

Hotch turned around, "Can you guarantee that, because I can't." Hotch threw back at him.

"With this team, I have no doubts we will find her alive."

"That's fine Dave, but what kind of condition will she be in when we do?" Hotch said in frustration.

"Emily is strong and no matter what condition she is in, with our help she will pull through."

"I'm not so sure." Hotch said doubtfully. He knew what this un-sub or as of an hour ago, known as Ray Barnell would do to her and has done to other women.

Rossi saw the thoughts of past victims running through Hotch's mind, "Let's work on finding her first and take it one step at a time."

"I can't lose her Dave."

"I know Aaron, it's been written all over your face for the past month. The care and concern you have for her, you can't hide that from a bunch of profilers. So let's get her back, so you can tell her."

"So you're saying she already knows."

"No I'm saying love is blind, and that she has felt the same way." Rossi saw he needed to change the subject. "So how is JJ?"

"Distraught, blaming herself, to be honest I've seen her upset before but not this upset." Hotch said with his thoughts going back to JJ.

"I was worried the moment we pulled up. The sound of her screaming Emily's name as she wondered aimlessly through the field, with her arm covered in blood, is something I won't forget anytime soon." Rossi said with that picture of her embedded in his memory.

"Tell me about." Hotch said. The two men walked towards the ambulance and were met by Reid standing alone. "Where is JJ?"

Reid pointed in her direction, not taking his eyes off her. "Over there. She wanted to be alone."

"I'll go talk to her." Hotch said, walking off in her direction. As he walked towards her, he saw a change in her demeanor from just a few moments ago. He was concerned as to which JJ was standing waist deep in corn. She was standing in the exact location of the drag marks and trail of blood. Hotch finally came to stand directly beside her. For a moment he was silent and in that silence he was contemplating on what to say and all he could think of was, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting here for someone to take me. With the way I feel right now, being kidnapped by a sadistic un-sub sounds so much better."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Hotch suggested hesitantly.

JJ turned to face Hotch, "No, I'm staying and I'm going to help you find her. Here is what happened. We knocked on his door, and as soon as we said we were FBI agents he ran through the house and out the back, so we followed him. That was our first giveaway that he was the un-sub, which we were not expecting by the way. After running through the house and coming out the back door we weren't for sure in which direction he ran. There was a path through the cornfield and the barn door was swinging wide open so I suggested we split up. I took the barn and Emily took the field. In the barn I was met by two vicious dogs and that is how I got this." She said raising up her bandaged arm. "So I shot them and when I realized the barn was empty I went out back searching for her, with her nowhere to be found." JJ turned to go back towards the house and start working on finding her. "I guess we better get to work."

"JJ?" Hotch said.

She turned back around to face him, "Yeah?"

"It's okay to feel, it's okay to lose it."

"No it's not. If I lose it, if I let things get to me then I don't need to be doing this job." She said bluntly and headed off towards the house.

* * *

Emily feels her clothes being pulled off of her, as she blinked into consciousness. She wasn't sure what was going on and squirmed a little in resistance. Even though she squirmed and felt like she was trying so hard there was little movement.

Her mind was scattered. The last thing she remembers is running through a corn field then it all goes black. _JJ_. She thought. _Where is JJ?_ As her mind wanders, she feels a painful throb at the back of her head. She squints slightly with each pulsating pain. She looked around, and in all a blur she notices what looks like a set of bunkbeds, and a full size bed. She looked to the walls and noticed the windows seemed to be boarded up. She felt the roughness and splintering of the hardwood floor against her body, realizing at that point she was completely nude.

Looking around she finally spotted the blurriness of a figure in front of her. She tried to raise up but the room started spinning and she was immediately forced back down. She wanted to move but as much as she tried it was limited. The blurry figure came towards her, and she felt something soft slip over her. Then there was a jerk from both of her arms pulling her across the floor. She felt them being pulled tight against something but then she blacked out.

* * *

_Well I hope it sounds interesting! I'd love to know what you think good or bad or if anything is confusing._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter hope you enjoy! It should put things together a little more for you. Happy Reading! And I realize Rossi was not in the show during this particular season but I wanted to use him._

* * *

Morning came, and by this time Garcia had arrived in West Virginia. The house she entered was extremely unpleasant, but there was a room that contained three computers, and with the assistance of her two laptops, it's where she would find a little comfort and work her magic.

JJ had been mostly quiet and to herself, but she worked fiercely and diligently looking at all the facts, searching the house for clues to any location, where he might have taken Emily. Then there was the profile to consider and some profile it was.

The profile was of a man, from a broken home. His mother was young but she beat and abused him, physically, mentally, and sexually. As a young boy his was made to wear dresses, to school even and there he would be bullied. Evenings were filled with fear, especially those nights when his mother would get high and drink, then in a fit of rage, Ray would be beaten. His nights were filled with panic and disgust as his mother walked into his room, and molested him. As the years went on he developed a hatred for women, but not just any women those in particular who were bad mothers. His father was no greater man for he was always in a drunken stooper and could have cared less how his mother treated him. His mother made the biggest impression and was the object of his rage.

Yes, Ray's childhood was bad, in fact so bad you would almost feel sorry for him. But in life choices are made and in those choices you can choose to make something of your life or let all the bad consume you and contaminate your thoughts for evil doings. Ray's childhood was the perfect ingredients for a serial killer and that's just what he became.

Ray is smart. He made himself look innocent, by acting like a grieving widower, laying low and co-operating very little with the police, so that was when Emily and JJ payed him a visit. So you're wondering why he would kill his wife. She was caught on his candid camera hitting a little girl in the park. You see his wife was a low life and waiting for a drug drop, when the little girl came up to her. The little girl just wouldn't leave her alone and when she back handed this innocent child, Ray caught it all on camera. As a man seeking his own justice he gave her what any woman like her deserved, a beating, sexual assault and mental abuse, all the while filming the brutal torture and murder of this woman and posting it online.

This was the man who had their Emily and they wanted her back.

Reid was searching through papers, looking across every word, trying to find a clue about a location. He felt he wasn't searching fast enough, his concern for JJ and fear of losing Emily were impairing his ability to work effectively and he knew it, but he had to keep trying.

Hotch and Rossi were throwing out questions, desperately searching for answers.

Morgan was helping his baby girl set up her computers. Once they were set up she went to work. She tapped her laptops into Ray's main three computers and once online, three real time images popped up. "Hey guys I think I've got something." Garcia yelled. The team came running up behind her.

The team was quiet, while they observed the three women on the screen. Then JJ spoke up, "Who are they?"

"To be honest I'm surprised Emily isn't on one of those screens." Morgan said.

"My guess is there his next victims."Rossi said

"Oh, wait one of the screens just went black." Garcia said working vigorously to try and get it back up.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know sir…Oh God." Garcia was gaping. "It's Emily.

JJ's mouth dropped and her guilt came flooding back. Reid saw her reaction and placed his hand on her back and stood closer, just in case she needed someone to lean on, but she didn't. She just watched and then looked to Morgan, "You jinxed her." She said angrily and walked out.

"JJ!" Morgan called after her. "Maybe we could find a clue to help...find her."

Reid went to go after her but was stopped by Rossi, "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Emily finally came to, very groggy. In front of her stood a man of stature, and of husky build. "Good morning." He said happily. "It's time we had a little talk."

"Who are you?" Emily said as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "What happened?" Her sight was clearer now and her perception of this man all the more vivid. His eyes seemed to be piercing deep into her soul as if he was searching for something. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you have done?"

"What do you mean what I've done? What have you done? Where are my clothes? I don't remember…"

The burlesque man knelt down in front of her. "Well let me enlighten you. When you came running for me in the field, I waited. Then when the time was right I ambushed you from behind, with a rock. Later before we made it here you came to and when you did I forced down a glass of water, spiked with a high dosage of Rohypnol. That was only for my control over you, so I could get you where I wanted without you putting up a fight."

Emily's arms were aching. So as Ray talked she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position. Her hands were tied as if they were clasping the post, but her wrists were immobile. She squeezed on the post pulling with all her strength to get her bottom where she was sitting instead of laying with her arms stretched out tightly. She was able to scooch herself into a sitting position and then looked at the man before her. _Rohypnol _she thought _that must be why I can't remember much_.

"So tell me. What was your name again?"

"Does it really matter?" Emily said.

"Yes, quite frankly it does."

"Emily."

"Okay Emily, there seems to be something about you that interests me. I usually go after mom's who have made their kid's lives a living hell. I see something in you, a secret maybe. One you have locked down deep inside. Once you've exposed that secret then you can be set free from your burden."

Emily thought, _he should have been a profiler because he would have made a good one_. One thing for sure was she was not about to give him her secret. "I…I don't have a secret." She said avoiding eye contact, obviously lying.

Suddenly the man changed and in a fit of rage his took out this anger on Emily. He punched the left side of her face, causing the other side to slam into the pole beside her. Her face was stinging with pain, but before she had time to recover a blow came once again, this time she became dizzy from the collision. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it, "Oh, no please…" She said through the pain in her face, forcing her mouth to move. Then it happened, his booted foot made contact with her side. It stole her breath, she gasped for air and desperately wanted to grab her side in pain but she couldn't. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to comfort herself.

He walked up to her and yanked her head back, by her hair. She let out a yell of pain. "You will tell me, the quicker you do the less you'll suffer." He then slammed her head into the pole, and quickly kicked her side again.

Her weak voice uttered, "Please, stop…" She then curled herself into a small ball, as best as she could, hearing only the sound of her own whimpering, and feeling the immense amount of pain, then she wondered how bad this was going to get.

"We've only just begun." He walked over to a table that held a computer. He worked a little and there he had it. "You're officially connected."

Emily slowly looked at the monitor. She saw her team and after a few moments heard them speak. Ray saw Emily was about to say something but said, "Don't waste your breath, they can't hear you, besides you'll need all your strength for what your about to go through."

A tear slipped down her cheek in desperation. _Oh Hotch I wish you were here._

Ray grabbed hold of each one of her thighs, pressing down hard, keeping her legs still. "You are one of the prettier ones I've had."

"Please don't, not in front of my team." She said meekly. He got up and shut off the monitor. "I didn't want to anyway. I just want them to see the after affects. You know all of this will end if you tell me your secret."

"I told you I don't have a secret."

"You do, I can see it."

To avoid what she was about to suffer she wanted to tell, but there was a thought in the back of her head, that maybe they would find her and she didn't want to be dead when they did. She had a will to live, she was strong and for now the thought of her team and Hotch kept her going.

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the weight of his body, causing strain on hers. Her mind searched for a better place but nothing could block the torture that was about to overtake her.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! And do you know what her secret is?_


	3. Chapter 3

_First and foremost I want to thank everyone for all their comments and reviews and reads it is greatly appreciated! You all make it all worth it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Hotch was furious, he couldn't stop it, there was nothing he could do. He slammed the door with his fist and then flipped the dining room table before he went out the front door, sending organized papers flying all over the room. His breathing was heavy, he was helpless and to him that was the worst feeling he could have. He rubbed his hands through his hair, in frustration.

The last time he had this feeling was shortly after Jack was born and Haley had been killed. Since Emily had joined the team things had changed for Hotch. He was able to move on with his life and feel again, losing the guilt over Haley's death. Emily was someone he had learned to lean on and she was always willing and able to come and help with baby Jack anytime of the day or night regardless of what she was doing. She was easy for him to talk to.

Now another woman he has grown to love was in trouble and he wasn't going to let her die, he was going to save her, but they needed another clue. Hotch continued to stay outside collecting his thoughts and regaining his temper before he went too far and released his anger out on his team.

* * *

Rossi was trying his best to talk and comfort JJ.

JJ was first to speak as Rossi followed her outside, "I wish that was me instead of her." JJ said standing on the back porch.

"You can't blame yourself." Rossi said walking up beside her.

"Yes I can, because it is my fault."

"JJ you can't do this to yourself. It will eat at you. The best thing we can do is keep looking and keep trying and we will find her."

Tears started rolling down JJ's cheeks. Emily hadn't been with the team very long, but in that little amount of time JJ and Emily had become close. She couldn't control them anymore, her head fell in her hands and she cried. Rossi pulled her into his chest to try and comfort her.

Rossi saw each one of the younger team members as his own. He was a father figure in their lives. They leaned on him for support, they could talk to him and they trusted him.

"What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this. I'm not cut out for this job."

"Look JJ you are a vital member of this team and maybe the reason you feel like this is because over the past year, we have all grown close. After Haley's death and with Hotch being left with a new born baby, we all leaned on one another more than we ever have in the past. As bad as that case was we grew close because of it. All of us at one time or another has blamed ourselves for somebody elses misfortune."

Morgan came running to the back door "Hey guys Garcia has something." JJ wiped her tears and went inside. She grabbed Morgan by the arm and stopped him as Rossi continued in front of them. "Hey I'm sorry." She said with her head staring at the rotting, wooden planks, below her.

Morgan placed his hand under her chin, raising her head, "It's okay JJ, with Garcia's handy work we'll have her back home before you know it." JJ was able to force a smile at that comment, now looking into his eyes.

Morgan and JJ were the last to enter Garcia's new run down lair. After they entered Hotch said, "Okay Garcia what have you got?"

"Okay so here's the thing, for us to see Emily he has to have a computer right? Well about fifteen minutes from here an electronics store was robbed last night and according to their video footage it was at around 5am. Emily popped up on our screen at around 8am so you're looking at a three hour time period. And I've also found that Ray installs fiber optic cables for wireless internet. You see these two women here have had fiber optic cables installed but Ray also has put in secret cameras, to watch how they treat their kids and let me tell ya, these women are really mean."

"Garcia can you pull up a map with the electronics store in the middle and then put in a radius of three hours. That will give us a geographic profile." Ried said.

"Okay, one more second...here you go!" Garcia said as the map popped up on her screen.

Meanwhile Reid was looking at the map Garcia had brought up, Rossi was puzzled by Garcia's information, "Wouldn't he already have a computer, because isn't where he's at now, where the murders are taking place?"

"Right you are Agent Rossi, but he was using a video camera previoiusly, and he would bring it back and up load it. For us to be able to see him and Emily he has had to get some other equipment to be directly connected to us."

"So he knows were here." Rossi stated.

"Then this is all for us." Reid said.

Hotch tried to put that idea out of his mind. The thought of this sick freak, making it a show was more than he wanted to think about. He was also concerned for the other two women whose lives were being displayed on these computer screens. "Garcia, Is there any way you can find out who these women are so we can warn them that they may be in danger?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, but this guy is extremely good and it might take some time."

Morgan patted JJ's back, "Were one step closer."

Garcia pushed her glasses up on her nose and turned around behind her, "I love you but this room is getting a little stuffy and if your not out of here in like the next 5 seconds I'm going to have to remove you all forcefully."

"I think I'll stay." Morgan said grinning at her comment.

"Don't you tempt me Derek Morgan, besides I might just be compelled to remove you anyways." Then forgetting everyone was there she began drooling over him and said, "Who wouldn't want to touch that georgious hunk of meat." She said licking her lips.

Then suddenly the computer came back online. Garcia gasped at what she saw, stopping everyone in their tracks. Hotch's stomach flipped and JJ crossed her arms guarding her emotions. It had only been five minutes but in that little amount of time Ray had degraded her, raped her and bruised her. Her strength was little to none, because of the struggle she put up. Her body lay partially limp as she tried to pull herself back into a sitting postion.

Hotch's heart began to hurt at the woman he has fell in love with suffering such a cruelty. JJ and Garcia had tears falling quietly. Rossi placed his hand on Garcia's back to comfort her. Morgan and Reid stood on either side of JJ as they all waited patiently for what might happen next.

* * *

Ray's climax was Emily's relief. She could finally breathe deeply again after he removed himself from over top her body. The pain she had just gone through was excruciating. It wouldn't be long before her fair skin would expose bruises lining the upper parts of her legs, and the length of her arms. Her eyes were heavy and now that it was over she felt exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, but he went to the computer and connected her with the team again. Even though they didn't see the show, she was more embarrassed than words could describe.

Her mind was racing _What would they think of me? What would Hotch think of me? How could I ever face them again?_ Tears came to her eyes but she had to hold them back for she was again about to be exposed in her most vulnerable state.

The thought of just this man her secret crossed her mind, but she didn't want to die. For the time being she had more reason to die than live.

Her neck ached from strain, as she turned it towards the computer screen where she saw the concerned faces of her team. She struggled to get in a sitting position, to show she was still strong. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't that terrible _besides it was just sex and she's had that before_. For a moment it worked until she heard Ray say something about getting to pick who dies. _Pick who dies? No! _

* * *

_Hope ya'll liked I'd love to know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews ya'll are awesome! Sorry the update is later than I wanted it to be! But finally here it is and thank you everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites I really appreciate it! Happy reading!_

* * *

The team waited and then Ray put his face up to the screen as he hit a switch. "Hello." He said with an evil grin. For the first time the team was connected with him and Emily. They could hear him loud and clear. "Before you say anything, let me say first that I speak you listen. If you say one word I'll hurt your Emily." Ray stepped out of the screen so they could see the beaten Emily struggling to pull herself up. They heard his disugsting laugh as they watched her struggled.

The team watched quietly as the scene continued to unfold, no one dared to further endanger their Emily, for the moment. They were completely quiet.

Ray took a snort of something, which quickly affected his body language and emotion. He went over to Emily and pulled out a knife.

The team held their breath except for Hotch, he couldn't help himself he had to say something"Ray! You don't have to do this!" He thought that maybe his words would be help enough but he was wrong.

His devilish face glared at the team and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill her yet." He forcefully cut through her ropes, setting Emily completely free. Her arms were dead weight as they fell to her sides. At first she was shocked and then with a rush of adrenaline her fight instinct kicked in. She bolted herself forward at Ray with every ounce of strength she could muster, but was slammed straight into a brick wall. Ray never even budged. He grabbed her by her thin waist and threw her across the room, slamming her into the wall. "It's time you chose who dies." He said.

"If you want to kill someone, kill me!" Emily spat back at him as she was trying to get to her feet." Her body was throbbing but she had to try.

He walked over to her and said, "It's not your time, and you will choose someone."

The team saw Ray grab her by her waist, to throw her across the room again. Hotch scooted Garcia out of the way as Emily was again lifted in the air and flung across the room. "Ray! Ray!" Hotch yelled into the screen, trying to get his attention, but Ray completely ignored him.

Emily was now aching all over, and getting to her feet was becoming a slower and slower process. Ray leaned down in her face, "There are two women awaiting their death and if you don't chose one then I will kill both, there is no other option. All you have to do is say the name Hannah or Julie."

"No, I won't choose." Emily uttered through the painful breaths as she once again rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself up on her hands and knees. She wasn't going to make a choice, there is no way she would choose someone to die. She saw a shovel leaned up against the wall and she made a decision that would moments later become a regret. Without warning she slammed the shovel into Ray's midsection, only to have him stoutly pull the shovel out of her grasp, sending splinters shooting in the palms of her hands. Then the shovel was raised high above his head before he ensued a violent collision, across her back.

Hotch couldn't help himself, "No!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the table, jolting the computers. JJ and Garcia were in tears. Reid had pulled JJ in close as they were watching Emily be beaten. Rossi had now wrapped his arm further around Garcia, holding her in comfort. Morgan was just as angry as Hotch and there was nothing any of them could do. Unknowingly they all held their breath as the shovel connected forcefully with Emily's back.

Emily released a small grunt before her breath was stolen. The pain was paralyzing as she struggled for air, she wanted to scream but she couldn't move, the pain was too immense. Then as the moments passed little short grunts and gasps for air could be heard, they were filled with agony.

Then just as she thought the worst was over, the brunt force of many repeated kicks to her stomach, sent a whole another kind of sensation. After what seemed like hours, but in reality only a few seconds it was over.

Emily held her arm, across her stomach, as her chest was tightening and releasing trying to suck in a single breath. Many moments passed before she was able to fill her lungs, even then causing an excruciating amount of pain. In the background she could hear the rumbling of voices, but she couldn't focus. She was fighting darkness as her eyes were fluttering to stay open. Curling into a ball to comfort the blows to her mid-section caused massive pain to her back and streching out to comfort her back sent the pain surging through her ribs. The only escape was unconciousness. Finally she mustered the strength, and enough focus, to turn her head slowly where she saw Ray standing by the computer, ranting about something before flipping the table, sending the computer crashing to the ground. He then turned to Emily and she immediately was filled with fear _not again_ and decided to give in. She didn't want to live through another beating. "I'll…tell…you." She said almost inaudibly, between painful breaths.

"Not yet you won't. You're going to tell me in front of those six people who just watched you get beat up, so they know too. For now I'm going to tie you back up because I have two women to kill. When I get back we'll have a little fun and then you can end your own misery." He jerked her across the floor and tied her back to the pole, then left out the front door.

Emily was relieved to see him go. His absence was her comfort. In all her agony she was still able to create tears of pain and heartache. She felt in some way guilty, that maybe she had let her team down. It was irrational yes, but in the moment reasonable, in her mind. As her eyes closed an image of Hotch flashed through her mind. In tears she spoke aloud before giving away to unconsciousness, "I'm sorry Hotch and I'm sorry I never told you, that I loved you."

Little did Emily know that the team could still hear through the speakers, scattered on the floor.

* * *

The team watched as Emily was gut kicked, flinching with every brutal contact. When he was finished Ray bolted over to the screen and before he could say anything Hotch said, "I will kill you with my dying breath before you get away with this!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that and since you spoke, as I told you not too, she will suffer the consequences."

"If you touch her…" Hotch stated before he was interrupted.

Ray mocked Hotch in a nasally tone, "_If you touch her…_I've already touched her and why don't you just shut your pie hole because there is something else more important going on here. I'm going to go kill two women since your precious Emily won't pick."

"It's not like you gave her a chance!" Hotch yelled.

"You shut up! Just shut up!" Ray said before flipping the table.

Hotch immediately went to yelling orders, "Garcia! Find out who those women are and now!"

Through her tears she said, "But sir that takes time…"

"We don't have time!" He shot back.

Morgan then stood in Garcia's defense, "Hotch! We are doing all we can, look we know…"

"You don't know anything." He said. Then they all stood in silence for a few moments and Hotch heard those beautiful words pierce his ears. _I'm sorry I never told you, that I loved you._ His heart skipped a beat and his eyes became glossy as he walked out of the room, to let his heart break slowly, for he also missed his chance to tell her he loved her.

* * *

_I found this chapter hard to write for some reason, I hope you all enjoy! I'd love to know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews and reading the story! I really appreciate it! I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

"I have an idea." Reid said. "Let's watch the cameras and time how long it takes for him to get from where he's at to one of these women's houses then we can narrow down our search, or we can, only when one of them is found dead." He said first excited then losing all excitement when he realized his plan involved one of the women being killed.

"You can't use these women as pawns." JJ sputtered.

"JJ we don't have a choice." Morgan said.

JJ walked out. She found herself, again, standing on the back porch. Her mind was scrambling for answers; there was nothing in the house that had all the really important paper work you might expect find, like a marriage license, birth certificates, deeds, and wills. Then it hit her, she remembered a man that lived down the road from her when she was little. He kept his office out in the barn. She looked at the barn and ran towards it, once inside she looked around and noticed an enclosure. She opened the door and there was an office with papers. After searching frantically, opening drawers, filing cabinets, and rumaging through files and shelves she found what they needed.

Inside, Garcia's fingers were moving as fast as they could. She started cross checking information with the names Julie and Hannah and got a hit, "I've got it! There was a Hannah Ross and Julie Berger that were customers of the company Ray worked for. I have their addresses!"

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled.

He came running in. "Sir I found them Julie and Hannah, I have their addresses and telephone numbers. They've been sent to your phones."

The sound of JJ's feet could then be heard running in from the back of the house. She stopped in the doorway to the room, where the team was standing. "I found it! A deed to a piece of land, probably where he's keeping Emily." JJ said excitedly handing the paper over to Garcia.

Hotch's heart raced, there was a glimmer of hope, if only they could beat him at his own game. "Okay, Morgan you're with me. Rossi you and Garcia call those women and alert the P.D. JJ and Reid you go to their houses and…"

"No Hotch I'm coming with you." JJ said after pulling her hair into a pony tail.

Hotch saw there was no arguing, with the look she had on her face. "Fine, Rossi you go with Reid and Garcia…"

"I'm fine Sir; there are all kinds of police officers outside. And if you give me just another second I can give you the location of the land, on the deed."

"Send the information as soon as you get it." Everyone left the room leaving Garcia alone with Hotch. When Hotch saw no one was paying attention he said, "Garcia?"

She turned around with remnants of tears that had stained her face, "Yes sir?"

"Good work and I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize sir, just bring our Emily back home."

Hotch nodded and left.

Hotch's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. His teeth were clinched and his muscles were tensed. He wanted this to be over, to tell Emily he loved her, to be able to pick her up safely in his arms, to take away all her pain, but in his mind and considering the circumstances he alone could not help her recover from what she has already suffered. It was going to take time.

After thinking about having her safe in his arms, he realized he had got ahead of himself. They hadn't even got to Emily yet. Then his phone rang, "Go ahead Garcia."

"He's in Julie's house!"

"Have you told Reid and Rossi?"

"Yes sir, but they are still 10 minutes out. Oh god…no!" Garcia turned her head.

Morgan, Hotch and JJ gave each other wide eyed glances. "Garcia how far are they from Hannah's?"

"He's raping her! Why isn't anybody there?" Garcia said.

"Garcia, tell me how far are Reid and Rossi from Hannah's?"

"Ten minutes, Hannah lives on the same block as Julie."

"Call her and tell her to get out of her house right now."

"Yes sir….oh no!"

"What is it, what happened?" Morgan said.

"The kid just walked in, he's standing, watching his mom get raped."

"Baby girl, focus, call Reid and Rossi keep them updated, and tell them to hurry!" Morgan said urgently.

Garcia hung up.

"Do you think we'll beat him back to Emily?" JJ said.

"It depends on how much time he takes with his victims." Hotch said. Thoughts of killing this guy with his bare hands was a satisfyable feeling, being able to feel the life leave his body would make him feel better but it wouldn't change what Emily had been through.

Thought's of Haley's killer being killed by a gunshot was just not satisfying enough. Hotch had longed to make her killer suffer, just the way he had made Haley suffer. He wasn't going to let Ray get away with this, without suffering.

It would be twenty more minutes before they would get there, and they all hung on the hope that Ray wouldn't get there before they did.

* * *

Emily became barely consciousness when her arms fell to the floor once again. Two arms slipped under her knee joints and back. She grunted in pain, from being lifted off the floor and said, "I killed...my baby." Then a tear slipped down her bruised face before opening her eyes.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Hope ya'll are enjoying!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well here is the last chapter I hope ya'll have enjoyed the story! I want to thank all the reviewers and readers you all make it worth it!_

* * *

Emily opened her eyes to the man she feared. "It's about time you confessed. But I can't kill you yet, you have to suffer the consequences from the man who spoke when I told him not to." He said tossing her on the bed.

She wanted to escape and run. He hadn't tied her down this time, but there just wasn't much strength left and she knew if she ran that she would be caught. Ray started unbuttoning his pants and that was her moment to make a run for it. She hesitated and waited until he pulled his pants down then she stumbled towards the door. She wasn't sure where the fight and adrenaline came from but she didn't want that man to touch her again.

Ray tried to run after her but stumbled.

Emily made it out the front door, it was pitch black dark. She could barely see in front of her. She grabbed a porch post to help her down the couple of rickety stairs when a hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall hard, sending what now had become a dull pain into an again gasping, throbbing pain.

Ray jumped on top of her. He jerked the straps of the nightie, tearing them off.

Emily was able to scream, "Help! Stop! No!" She punched him in the stomach, but he quickly grabbed her wrists and held them down. She struggled, squirming and trying to kick her feet, but with every second he became heavier on top of her and his grasp more forceful.

He let go of her arms, pulled his pants back down and was about to enter her when Hotch jumped on top of him, sending the both of them somersaulting on the ground.

JJ and Morgan helped Emily.

Hotch got on top of Ray. He started hitting him, continuously blow after blow. Ray put his hands around Hotch's neck, trying to strangle him. Hotch took his gun and slammed it across Ray's forearms. He then let go. Hotch again started hitting him. When he thought Ray was subdued enough, he got off of him and rolled him on his stomach. Hotch pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed them. When Ray was cuffed Hotch leaned down in his ear and said, "You're not worth killing and don't think I won't tell your prison buddies about your first kill and that little boy you molested."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I am." Hotch said, then pulled him to his feet. "Morgan take him back to the SUV, back up should be there shortly." Morgan came running over to take him back to where they parked.

"Gladly." Morgan said.

"I'm so sorry Emily." JJ said putting her Jacket around Emily.

"Oh Jayje, it's not your fault, I'm just glad it wasn't you."

JJ and Emily hugged, giving each other a smile. Hotch then came up beside her.

Emily was so happy to see his face, she wanted to hug him and feel his arms around her. Tears even welled up in her eyes with the overwhelming emotion.

For a moment they stood looking at one another.

Hotch couldn't say a word, he was ecstatic to see her alive. She stood with one hand holding up her nightie and the other holding JJ's Jacket around her. Her hair was tangled and out of place, her face was bruised but still she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He scanned her body, noticing in the dim light, of the flashlights that her legs were bruised as well. The only words he could think to say was, "Here let me help you." He said putting his arm around her waist, under JJ's jacket to have a better hold of her in case she fell.

Emily got chills, just from his touch. With every step she felt herself getting weaker and then she stumbled. Hotch's strong arm caught her and his other caught under legs, lifting her up in his arms.

"Thank you." Emily said, leaning her head into his chest. His touch was comforting.

For so long Hotch had wanted to feel her in his arms, but under different circumstances. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

"I'll be fine." She said.

Before they made it back to the SUV she drifted off.

* * *

After a couple of days in the hospital, Emily was ready to leave. Those two days were an endless nightmare of tests and dreams filled with terror. She would wake up screaming, but every time without fail Hotch was there waiting to comfort her. Through those two days they had grown even closer.

This time he walked into her room, she had a smile on her face and was more than ready to leave. Her hair was pulled back, still showing the bruises that would in-habit her face for a few more days. "Hotch I want to thank you for being there for me."

"I wanted to be there."

"Well I guess I'm ready to go."

"Before we go I want to tell you something."

Emily tilted her slightly, with a brightened face, "What is it?"

Hotch walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands, "I've been here non-stop with you because I care about you, and I wanted to be here. When I saw you being beaten, I wanted to come through that screen and stop him and I couldn't." His words were bringing her to tears. "The truth is I love you Emily."

"How could you? I'm nothing but white trash now." She said back squeezing his hands.

"No, not you. You are a strong woman, someone who takes a bad situation and grows from it. That is the type of person you are."

Emily was quiet for a moment, "If you are still able to love me after all of this then I love you too." She said leaning into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

Hotch was relieved to hear her say that, she had actually said those words to him, his heart was finally beginning to heal and making room for a woman he saw as his soul mate.

* * *

Hotch wasn't able to argue with a determined woman and against his wishes let her come back to work that week. When Emily came back to work she seemed totally normal to the regular human eye but to a profiler something was definitely off and Rossi was the first to notice.

Emily had put on a mask. She was hiding behind long sleeve shirts, bracelets and watches to cover up the marks on her wrists and lots of makeup. She acted as if nothing had ever happened and eventually something would happen to make her tick so Rossi intervened before it did. With Hotch's permission he would talk to her.

Rossi called her into the conference room along with Hotch. "Shut the door." He said as they entered. Emily pushed it shut behind her, curious as to what was going on. "Come sit down." He said.

"What are we in here for?" Emily asked.

"Don't be stupid Emily." Rossi said firmly.

"Dave!" Hotch said.

"Be quite Aaron." Rossi looked back to Emily, "Who do you think you are kidding Emily, running around here like nothing ever happened, hiding behind your clothes, jewelry and makeup." Emily started to have some tears fall down her face, "Take your watch and bracelets off." She shook her head no, crying softly, "Do it now Emily." She took them off and when she saw the marks on her wrists from the rope she started crying harder. Rossi said, "Roll up your sleeves."

"Dave!" Hotch yelled thinking that maybe Rossi should have given her more time.

"Aaron, it's the only way and you know it. She can't continue like this never happened, she has to face it." Emily rolled up her sleeves and the bad bruises she had received about a week ago were purple and yellow looking. When she looked at them she could remember every hit and see into his eyes as he hit her. She started crying and fell into Rossi's arms. "It will be okay. Its tough right now but you will be fine. Facing your problem is the first step in healing."

Hotch was relieved to see her let it out, but he hated to see how much she was still suffering. It broke his heart. He too even began to believe her own lies, but now she could finally start to heal, and with time she would.

* * *

_Hope you liked the story I'd love to know what you thought. I left this one more up to the reader's imagination if there's any room left for that._


End file.
